1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vortex generating apparatus and more particularly to an apparatus for producing a captive vortex in a column of fluid.
The apparatus has particular application in advertising display to repeatedly produce a well defined vortex in a column of fluid. The device also has particular application in educational fields for research and study of the theory of atmospheric conditions necessary for the formation of tornados.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior patents disclose vortex producing apparatus for moving one fluid through another, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,603, in which a pollutant bearing gas is transported to upper layers of the atmosphere through a vortex formed in the lower layers of the atmosphere.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,060 discloses apparatus for generating vortex rings in the atmosphere or through a cloud cover by heat for directing light beams through the void as an aid to pilots in locating an airport.
This invention is distinctive over these and other vortex generating patents by an upright fluid filled cylindrical container having a motor driving a vortex generator respectively mounted on and under the cylinder cap.